Music of My Heart
by Bree-Bee
Summary: Not may people know this, but Taichi’s actually a great singer. His voice is so rich and youthful- as rich as a tropical sunset. It made me think of deep hues of crimson or brilliant streaks of auburn. Taito (Discon. for now, but will be finished)
1. Tropical Sunsets and soccer playing gods

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. And the members of Yamato's band belongs to Empress of the Eclipse, who was kind enough to lend me them for this story.

Warning: This fic contains Taito. Don't read if you don't like and or don't approve of m/m relationships.

And please review, but don't flame me!!

Yamato's (Japanese names!) point of view:

            I gaped at Gendo, Istu, and Akemi in horror. "What do you mean Toshiki's sick and can't perform?!" I bellowed angrily. "I'm going to kill him! What happened to the saying 'the show must go on'?"

            "Calm down Yamato- it's not Toshiki's fault he has a nasty case of the flu and can barely talk," Akemi stated evenly. 

            "Actually, I believe our good old friend has mono," Istu corrected, with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

            I chose to ignore Itsu's roguish expression. With Itsu, sometimes it's better not to ask. Let me correct myself, it's _always_ better to just let sleeping dogs lie. "But our gig's in a week! What are we suppose to do without him?" I demanded.

            "Maybe we could get someone to fill in for him until Toshiki's well enough to perform again," suggested Gendo.

            I racked my brain for possible substitutes. Mimi? No, she was still in America. Sora? God no- she's still avoiding me, and I don't blame her after our messy breakup. Who then? Daisuke? Hikari? WHO??

            "What about Taichi?" I ask tentatively. Not may people know this, but Taichi's actually a great singer. His voice is so rich and youthful- as rich as a tropical sunset. It made me (though I'm not quite sure why) think of deep hues of crimson or brilliant streaks of auburn. 

            "Why don't you ask him to practice with us tomorrow, and then we'll take it from there?" Akemi said.

            I nodded. 

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      

            "Please Chi, please!" I plead. Yes I, the self-proclaimed "cool" one am practically on my hands and knees begging. But right now, I'm desperate.

"No way!" Taichi replies stubbornly.  

 "Come on Chi! Don't decide before you practice with us. Oh come on, please. For me?" I give him my best impression of Takeru's infamous puppy dog eyes.

There was a long pause. I held my breath in anticipation as Taichi chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. He looks so cute when he does that…

"Fine," he finally declared, sighing. "But you owe me."   
            "Great! So I'll see you at practice tomorrow at 4:00?" I ask gleefully.

He nods in defeat. "Why do I have the feeling this isn't a good idea?" he groans.

*                      *                      *                      *                      *                      *                      

            "Hey everyone, sorry I'm late. I had soccer practice," Taichi exclaimed breathlessly as he ran into the room. God, he looked so hot right now. His warm hazel eyes are shinning with happiness, his coffee-colored hair is even wilder than usual…No Yamato, concentrate!

            I try to shrug it off. "No problem. Everyone this is Yagami Taichi. Taichi, meet Ikari Gendo, Nakatsuru Akemi, and Katsuragi Istu."

             Taichi flashed his trademark grin at them. 

"Hey there sexy," Akemi said seductively.

"Aren't you hot?" Itsu practically purred.

            Taichi blushed slightly as I glared daggers at both of them. What the hell where they doing, hitting on my Taichi? Wait, since when was Taichi mine? But it did have a nice ring to it…

"God, it _is_ hot in here," Taichi said as he took off his sweat-covered shirt revealing his finely toned muscles. Beads of sweat gleamed on his caramel colored skin. He looked like a Greek god that had just stepped down from Mount Olympus. I wonder if Greek gods played soccer… He stuffed the shirt in his sports duffel bag before pulling out a clean one. I needed to get Taichi out of here before he gave us all nosebleeds. He is too damn sexy for his own good.

            "Why don't you go to the bathroom and get changed?" Gendo suggested absentmindedly, his eyes glued to Taichi's chest. Itsu and Akemi scowled angrily at Gendo before returning their gaze to a half-naked Taichi.  

            "Yeah, it's just out the door, second door on the right," I added hastily.

            "Well, if you guys are sure you don't mind…" Taichi started, looking flustered at the amount of attention he was receiving.

            "It's fine, now go," I say, perhaps a bit too forcefully. Taichi gives me a strange look as he turns to leave. 

            "What the fuck was that?" I hissed as soon as Taichi's footsteps faded.

            "Whoa, back off lover-boy," Akemi stated. "You never told us he was yours."

             I began to blush furiously. "I never said he was mine," I mumbled.

            "Then what's the problem?" Istu asked. "I mean you're practically green with jealousy. No, now you're red with sexual frustration."

            I fumed, but couldn't think of a decent reply.

            "Oh, it's 'cause you want him to be yours, right?" Gendo asked, with a smug expression on his face. 

            "I never said that either," I retorted, becoming redder by the second.

            "You're telling me you never thought of that sexy Adonis in any manner except platonically?" Akemi asked, amazed. "Never ever?"

            That was the last straw. All the barriers I built and carefully maintained came crashing down around me. "Yes, I have! God I wish I didn't but I did. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't wonder how sweet his skin would taste, how soft his hair feels, what it would be like to kiss his perfect lips." I moan. 

            "Yo, Yamato, you have to tell Taichi how you feel," Itsu said softly.

            "Tell me how he feels about what?" Taichi asked, as he re-emerged from the bathroom, fresh and clean.

            "Um, how I feel about you doing this for me. It's really thoughtful." Phew, nice save. I feel the stares of my band members boring into me, but I can't tell him how I feel. I can't throw our friendship out the window just because I can't keep my hormones under control. 

            "Yama, I'm still not too sure about this," Taichi states nervously.

            "Don't worry Chi, you'll do fine," I say, in what I hope is a comforting tone. "Now why don't we show you some of our stuff?"

            Taichi gives me a fleeting smile before licking his lips and studying the lyrics carefully.

            "I don't know, maybe I should just play guitar or something," he says.

            "You play the guitar?" I ask, surprised. God Chi, you have so many layers to you, so many things I don't know about.

            "Uh-huh, I started learning about three years ago," he says, eyes still glued to the sheet of music.

            "Can't you play guitar and sing backup?" I inquire.

            "I really don't know Yama. I'm no musician like you… I don't know if I can deal with so many people watching me," he confesses.

            I raise an eyebrow questioningly. "This coming from the guy who scored the winning goal last year in the championship game? There won't be half as many people on Saturday as there were at the stadium."

            "But this is different. When I play soccer…." He fumbles for words. "I can't even describe the adrenaline rush I get when I play soccer, the euphoria, the sheer intensity of it all."

            "Chi, I know how you feel. You feel like as if the world, as if time, has stopped around you. You can't hear the roar of the crowd, there's only you and the ball. I feel the same way when I sing. But Chi, I'm not going to push you into doing something you don't want to."

            Taichi looked up and his chocolate orbs gazed into mine.

            "Promise to hold my hand if I get stage fright?" he jokes, flashing me another dazzling smile.

            I laugh. "Of course. I'll always be there to hold your hand."

So, what do you think? Should I continue?          


	2. Campbell’s soup, perfection, and soccer

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. And I don't own the members of Yamato's band, that honor belongs to the Empress of the Eclipse.

            Thank you for all the kind reviews- I feel so loved! Keep sending me your awesome comments!

            Sorry about taking so long to update. Violin recital, holiday shopping, mid-terms…arg, I've been majorly busy.

Yamato's point of view:

Taichi grins as he strums the last measure of the song with confidence. His beautiful eyes- his sparkling, dancing, recklessly laughing eyes- are shinning with happiness as he triumphantly plays the final chord.

_ A picture is worth a thousand words, but the memory of Chi at practice tonight is worth millions. For the past few nights, he's blown me away with his sheer energy and talent. There's something incredibly intense about this situation, so intense that it's easy to forget to breathe. But then again, it's always like that when I'm around him. _

"Was I any good?" he asks softly, his eyes desperately begging for approval, the confidence he had a moment ago completely gone. He sounds so vulnerable, like a child; all I want to do is to take him into my arms and whisper comforting words into his ear.

"Like I've been saying for the last three days- you kicked ass!" Akemi exclaimed as he skillfully twirled his drumsticks in his right hand.

             "Sweet," Itsu said. 

            Here was the chance to say tell him how talented he was, how much I loved him. But instead I heard my voice, reasonable, authoritative, and slightly distant, "You were good but…." 

            What was I thinking of- a perfect family, the type you see in TV commercials for a wholesome product like Campbell's chicken noodle soup; an irresistible personality that draws people to him like honey draws bees; amazing looks (warm chocolate eyes, wild auburn hair, a tan body chiseled from years of soccer). Tell me his perfect life doesn't make you sick with envy. So for once in his life, Tai is unsure of himself, and it's about his musical talent, something I consider my domain. Why should I let him add "awesome singer and guitar player" to his mile-long list of attributes?

And although he looked slightly hurt, still, he was thankful. That's another thing about Taichi; it's really hard to even be properly jealous of him because he's such a nice person. Nice and funny and talented and friendly and charming and all that other stuff that he is. Needless to say, I felt like shit.

"I think that's the closest thing to a compliment he's ever said," Gendo said light-heartedly, while glaring in my direction. "You'll bring down the house on Saturday!" 

 "I'm still feeling pretty apprehensive," he admits quietly, looking at the ground.

            "You didn't look nervous when you were playing."

            Taichi doesn't reply- he just continues to stare at the ground. 

"Really Chi, I can't understand how you can be so self-assured one minute, and desperately need assurance another."

"Will you come to my soccer game tomorrow night?" he asks quietly, swiftly changing the subject. His copper eyes lock with mine. "I want you guys to be there. I think you'll bring us luck." He pauses briefly before adding. "Not that I need luck with my mad skill."  

            I opened my mouth to remind me that **we have band practice tonight, and that there were only two more days until our big show, but something stops me. I've always felt he was self-assured (sometimes to the point of cockiness), but he never looks more confident than at the moment he begins to play soccer. You could just tell, by looking at him, that soccer was his element, his passion, his love. He was completely flawless when he played, so perfect, and I just couldn't take that away from him.**

            I put on a smile. "I'll be there." 

            Taichi is good at soccer; there's no denying his ability and talent. But today, he raised the standard of greatness. He made the otherwise consistent players look like they didn't even belong on the field. 

But that's Tai for you- a supernova. He shines so brightly, and with such intensity, that the other stars fade into the background. But the star that burns brightest burns fastest. And I constantly worry when he's going to burn out.

            Time is running out, but it doesn't matter, Tai's team is winning 5-0. There's enough time for one last play. Taichi has the ball, and prepares to kick the shot. 

He once explained to me, that when his focus is good, time slows for him. He has time to make choices; time to size up the position of the goalie; time to determine the trajectory of the ball… and right now, he has the time to look up and scan quickly through the crowd.

I can feel my breathing speed up, my pulse racing as his eyes slide over the cheerleaders, Akemi, Itsu, Gendo…and come to rest on me. His eyes light up and he smiles lopsidedly. Then he turns his attention back to the game. There's a solid thud as his foot connects with the ball. He smiles victoriously because he knows, as soon as he kicked it, it's in. 

The ball soared neatly above the goalie's head.

The crowd lets out a massive cheer and everyone starts clapping. As the crowd calmed down and people slowly began to leave, Daisuke turned to me.

 "Come on, we'd better get going too or we'll be late for 5th Quarter. It's at Mimi's house tonight."

"5th Quarter?" I repeated.

"Yeah." He looked at me incredulously. "Don't tell me you don't know what 5th Quarter is."

"Of course I know what it is," I snapped. "I just wasn't planning on attending."

"And why not?"

I heaved a sigh. I was popular in the sense everyone knew who I was; but I wasn't actually friends with any of the people in Taichi's crowd. (And by Tai's crowd, I meant the crème de la crème - the beautiful, curvy girls with dimples, hair that shone in the sunlight, and annoyingly high-pitched and perky voices; and the handsome, athletic, jocks with 6-pack abs, and brilliant, suave smiles.) I got friendly waves or simple greetings in the hall, but those where just polite formalities. So even though Tai would invite me to the exclusive after parties, I always made up an excuse not to go.

"We'll we're going tonight," Daisuke says stubbornly. "Tai wants you there."

"How can you be sure?" 

"I'm his protégé!" he exclaims proudly. "We have a bond."

"The bond of the goggle-heads." 

Daisuke glared at me briefly before smiling mischievously. Oh God…. 

You have no idea how much alike Tai and Dai are until you see their puppy-dog eyes. 


	3. Poems, Greenglowyshit, and drunken kisse...

I don't own any of the Digimon character, and I don't own the poem by Langston Hughes. Please don't sue me!

I'm really sorry about the delay in posting this. And I'm also sorry if some of the names of some of the people at the party aren't accurate. (

            "So how's band practice going?" Daisuke asked as we began our walk to Mimi's house. 

            "I never knew Taichi was such a great musician," I replied.

            "Yeah, Tai has a lot of hidden talents," he said, beaming.

            "He's perfect," I commented, unable to keep all the bitterness out my voice.

            Daisuke's smile disappeared, replaced by an unreadable expression. "Taichi's life isn't picture-perfect," he says slowly, as if he's carefully choosing every word. "I'd say it was more like an impressionist painting. From a distance, it looks flawless; but once you get close all you see are smears of paint. No one has an ideal life- not even the most popular boy in Odiba."

            His cinnamon eyes blaze as he continues his speech. "And maybe you'd know all that if you'd stop pushing him away! Do you know how much that hurts him? No, you can't know."  

             "I push him away because I- I love him," I whisper, feebly trying to defend myself. 

            "Tell him that," he states matter-of-factly.

            "It's not that easy," I mutter, "or that simple."

            "Life for me ain't been no crystal stair," he says.

            "It's had its tacks in it,

            And splinters,

            And boards torn up,

            And places with no carpet on the floor,

            Bare.

            But all the time

            I'se been climbin' on,

            And reachin' landin's

            And turnin' corners,

            And sometimes goin' in the dark

            Where there ain't been no light.

            So, boy, don't you turn back.

            Don't you set down on those steps

            'Cause you finds it kinder hard

            Don't you fall now—

            For I'se still going' honey,

            I'se still climin'

            And life for me ain't been no crystal stair." He clears his throat, slightly embarrassed. "Langston Hughes, 'Mother to Son'. The title doesn't really fit, but the theme of the poem seemed appropriate." He clears his throat again, and his usual demeanor returns. "Man, how about that game! Taichi was awesome…"

            "Dai! Yamato!" Mimi greeted cheerily. She kissed us both on the cheek before ushering us into her home. "I'm so glad you two could make it! Is this your first time coming to Fifth Quarter Yamato? I'm sure you'll have a blast! Make yourselves at home. I'd personally you to all the guests, Yamato, but the duties of a hostess are endless. Dai will have to do the honors." And then she disappeared in a whirl of pink.

            "Did we get a chance to say anything?" I asked, amazed that someone could say all that in one breath.

            "We didn't need to, she had the whole conversation covered," Daisuke laughed. "Look, there's Taichi," he said, pointing to Tai, who was weaving his way through the crowd skillfully (though I noticed he was swaying slightly). 

            "Yama!" Taichi exclaims cheerfully. He smiles before planting a kiss on my nose. "I'm so glad you came," he says as he links our arms together and leans on me gingerly.       

            "And my protégé!" he exclaims happily as he playfully punched Daisuke's arm.

            "He gets a kiss and I get a punch," Daisuke mutters in mock anger as he rubs his arm.

            Taichi laughs good-naturedly. "Aw, does Dai want a kiss too?" he teases.

            Daisuke glares at him. "How many have you had now?"

            "Oh, I don't know," Taichi answered giddily. "And what does it matter?"

            "Because I know who'll be called upon to clean up when your stomach has had enough," a voice from behind answered. The voice belonged to a girl with shoulder-length chestnut hair highlighted with streaks of copper. Her sapphire eyes twinkled as she spoke. She was dressed extremely casually, with blue track pants and a soccer jacket.

            "Do I have to remind a _certain _someone what happened after that _certain _someone got involved in that incident involving a certain glass of  Suma's infamous green-glowy shit?" Taichi retorted.

            "And do I have to bring up the incident with the dress?" she asked, feigning a deceptively innocent smile. 

            I raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Dress?"

            Everyone's attention suddenly turned to me. 

            "Oh, I'm sorry!" Daisuke exclaimed as he grinned sheepishly. "Kaili, meet Yamato. Yamato, meet Kaili."

             "Is this the same Yamato that Taichi…" Kaili began to ask.

            "Yes," Tai interrupted hurriedly. "He is the lead singer of the band I'm going to be playing with."

            Kaili grinned cheekily as some sort of realization dawned on her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Yamato. Now," she said as she grabbed Daisuke's arm, "me and you versus Roe and Kikonanomi in foosball."

            "You know, any other girl would've asked for a dance," Taichi comments. Kaili ignores him.

            "But Mimi told me to show Yamato around," Daisuke protests, though he obviously wants to play..

             "I'm sure **Tai** has it covered."

            "Oh." Daisuke grinned. "Then come on! We'll kick their sorry asses into last week!."

            "I'm glad you came," Taichi said as he watched Daisuke and Kaili walk off. 

            "Because you're too plastered and need someone to walk you home? Or are you just saying this so I forget to ask you about a certain incident involving a dress?" I asked jokingly.
    
                   "Neither reason," he says somberly, but doesn't elaborate on his answer. Instead, he kisses me soundly. It's so perfect; and anything that causes this kind of reaction is obviously right and just the way it always should have been. Part of me is wishing this moment would never end, but the other part of me is telling me not to take advantage of Tai's drunken state.
    
                   Reluctantly, I push him away gently. He looks at me, hurt and confusion on his face.
    
                   "I'm taking you home." 


	4. Hangover

What **was** I thinking? God that version of chapter 4 sucked. Well, it doesn¡¯t really matter. Anyways, here¡¯s the new + improved chapter 4. (Watch out for language a little later on, from Tai.)

Yamato¡¯s point of view:

Toshiki¡¯s the person to go to for guidance. He¡¯s never given bad advice, and right now, I could use some help. So that¡¯s why I¡¯m standing here, knocking furiously on his door in the middle of the night. I just hope his fever hasn¡¯t affected his thinking.

¡°Do you have any idea what time it is?¡± Toshiki asked blearily, when the door finally opened.

¡°Around midnight,¡± I answered. 

Toshiki shook his head and yawned. ¡°It¡¯s 1:49. Come back around noon, ok?¡± he said as he began to close the door.

¡°But what I have to say is really important! Please Toshiki, I need your help!¡±

Toshiki must¡¯ve heard the urgency in my voice, because after stifling a yawn, he motioned for me to come in.

¡°You do know that recovering patients need their rest?¡± he asked tiredly, as he sat down on the couch besides me. 

¡°Yes, but I have this¡­Wait. Did you just say **recovering **patient?¡± I asked incredulously. ¡°That¡¯s great! Does that mean you can perform?¡±

Toshiki nodded sleepily. ¡°Yeah, I¡¯m pretty much over my cold.¡± He sniffled. ¡°But the doctor said I shouldn¡¯t overdo it, so I can only play a few songs. Anyways, what¡¯s your problem?¡±

I took a couple of deep breaths before finally blurting out, ¡°I¡¯m in love with my best friend Taichi.¡±

Toshiki look at me, amused and slightly irritated. ¡°You woke me up at this unearthly hour **just** to tell me **that? Yamato, I already knew that!¡±**

¡°How¡­ How did you know?¡± I stammered.

¡°Your voice would always get softer when you talked about him,¡± he answered, in his usual quiet manner. ¡°And you¡¯d get this dreamy expression on your face.¡± 

¡°That obvious?¡± I asked, embarrassed.

He shook his head. ¡°Not really, I just pay really close attention to things like that. Anyhow, continue.¡±

¡°Well tonight he kissed me. And it was such a great kiss. But he was smashed, so I pushed him away.¡±

Toshiki looked at me thoughtfully. ¡°Maybe I shouldn¡¯t be the one you¡¯re talking to right now,¡± he said softly.

¡°I know, but what if he tells me it was all a mistake? I don¡¯t want to hear that the best moment of my life was a **stupid**, drunken, _mistake_.¡±

¡°And what is he tells you he was using his ¡®intoxicated state¡¯ as an excuse to kiss you?¡± 

I smiled. ¡°When did you become so optimistic?¡±

¡°This mood will fade in about 10 seconds, so I suggest that you get out of my house before I decide to kick your ass for waking me up this early.¡±

¡°Thanks for the advice; I¡¯m going to talk to Tai right now,¡± I said as I turned to leave.

¡°Yamato?¡±

¡°Yeah?¡±

¡°You might want to wait until a more reasonable hour. It is only 2:30 in the morning.¡± 

Taichi¡¯s point of view:

_ Ding Dong_ the door bell rang cheerfully.

I opened one eye tentatively, and looked at my alarm clock. The red numbers 9:16- too early to be getting out of my nice, warm, comfortable, cozy bed; too early to be answering doors; too early to be doing anything on a Saturday morning. I sighed as I closed my eyes. Maybe, just maybe, if I tried hard enough I could go back to dreaming about kissing Yamato¡­

I fell out of bed with a startle, and wasn¡¯t because of the sudden knocking on my bedroom door.

Wait, it _was_ a dream, wasn¡¯t it? It seemed so real, but don¡¯t all dreams seem real? My head was pounding, making it hard to think. I _knew _I shouldn¡¯t have had one of Suma¡¯s little tube-thingies. You think I would¡¯ve learned after trying his green-glowy-shit. Best to sleep off this killer hangover, and then try to sort out the hazy events of last night, I decided as I crawled back into bed.

There was a louder knocking at my door.

¡°Go away!¡± I groaned, as I pulled my covers over my head.

¡°Taichi, you have a guest!¡± my little sister, Hikari, yelled back.

¡°Well tell him to come back later! Around 3 o¡¯clock in the afternoon would be good!¡±

¡°It¡¯s _Yamato_,¡± she teased, in a tone that only little sisters can perfect.

For a second, I briefly considered telling him to go away too. But then again, how could I turn down the opportunity to see Yamato? I scrambled out of bed.

Yamato¡¯s point of view:

¡°I¡¯m sorry, but Tai¡¯s not much of a morning person,¡± Hikari apologized as she grabbed her coat from the coat rack. ¡°As you can see, our parents are out running errands. And I have to go meet Yolei at the library, so you and Tai have fun!¡± She smiled at me sweetly before walking out the door.

What did she mean by ¡°have fun?¡± I wondered. And her smile was way too sweet. Wait this was sweet, little, innocent Hikari- I was probably thinking too much into things.

Taichi smiled at me brilliantly, almost too brilliantly, when he finally emerged from his room. His wild hair was even wilder than usual; his boxers were hanging dangerously low on his hips¡­stay on task Yamato!

¡°I¡¯m sorry for waking you,¡± I apologized, noticing his sleep-tousled appearance.

¡°It¡¯s no problem,¡± he said as he absentmindedly ran his finger through his wild hair in a useless attempt to tame it.

¡°Toshiki can perform tomorrow,¡± I began.

¡°That¡¯s great! Wow, he sure got over the flu quickly!¡± Tai interjected.

¡°It turns out he had a cold. Anyways, he can perform tomorrow,¡± I resumed.

¡°That¡¯s good,¡± Tai said, as he smiled genuinely. ¡°I never got over my stage-fright you now.¡± 

¡°You¡¯re not off the hook yet. Toshiki¡¯s still recovering, so he can only perform a few songs.¡±

¡°You came to my house at 9 o¡¯clock just to tell me that?¡± he asked, amused.

¡°Well, actually, I wanted to talk about something else too.¡± Tai¡¯s smile faded as I continued. ¡°I wanted to talk to you about last night.¡±

Taichi cleared his throat uncomfortably. ¡°What happened last night?¡±

¡°You kissed me,¡± I whispered, looking at the ground. 

Taichi¡¯s point of view:

Oh **_shit_**! Oh **_fuck_**! It **_wasn¡¯t_** a dream! That sickening, deathly cold feeling that you get when you do something terribly wrong washed over me. You know, that feeling you get when you¡¯re about to see your life crumble into a little pile of dust right before your very eyes. 

It was a good thing Yamato was looking at the ground; I don¡¯t think I could bear to see the disgust and contempt in his eyes. Come on Taichi, explain yourself!

¡°Um, yeah, about that. I¡­ I kiss everyone when I¡¯m drunk. I¡¯m sorry,¡± I said, well aware of the fact that I was rambling.

¡°It was a mistake, is that what you¡¯re saying?¡± he asked, unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

¡°No¡­ yes¡­ I don¡¯t know,¡± I said, my voice faltering.

¡°How could you?! How could you do that to me?¡± Yamato exploded.

¡°I said I¡¯m sorry,¡± I yelled back. It was a primal, almost instinctive response, stemming from our experiences together in the Digital World. ¡°I¡¯ll never kiss you again! Is that what you want?¡±

¡°No!¡± he shouted back.

¡°Then what do you want?¡±

¡°I want you to kiss me, and only me!¡± 

Silence, as I looked at him in shock. Quietly, I walked over to him and softly, as soft as a flutter of a butterfly¡¯s wing, I planted a kiss on his forehead.


End file.
